In semiconductor components and liquid crystal components, by making use of a deposition process such as sputtering and CVD technique, various kinds of interconnections and electrodes are formed. Specifically, on a deposition substrate such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate, by applying such as sputtering and CVD technique, a conductive metal thin film of such as Al, Ti, Mo, W or Mo—W alloy, a conductive metal compound thin film of such as MoSi2, WSi2 and TiSi2, or a metal compound thin film of such as TiN and TaN, is formed. These thin films each are used for an interconnection layer, electrode layer, barrier layer and under-layer (liner material).
In the vacuum deposition apparatus such as the sputtering apparatus or the CVD apparatus that is used for the deposition of the above thin films, it is avoided with difficulty that during the deposition, also on various components disposed in the deposition apparatus, deposition material adheres and piles up. Such deposition material (adhered film) adhered and piled up on such components, in the course of the deposition, peels off the components and becomes causes of dust. Such dust, when coming into the film on the deposition substrate, after the formation of the interconnections, causes interconnection failure such as short circuit or open circuit, resulting in lowering product yield.
From these circumstances, in the existing vacuum deposition apparatus, apparatus components such as a deposition preventive plate or a holder of a target are formed from target material or material close in thermal expansion coefficient therewith. Alternatively, on a surface of the apparatus component a film of the target material or material of which thermal expansion coefficient is close thereto is formed (cf. Japanese Patent Laid-open Application Nos. JP-A 60-26659, JP-A 63-161163, JP-A 63-243269 and so on). On the basis of such configuration, peeling of adhered film due to the difference of thermal expansion coefficients of the apparatus component and the deposition material can be suppressed from occurring.
However, when the components themselves of the vacuum deposition apparatus are formed of the target material or the like, lowering in mechanical strength of the components may be caused. In addition, due to stress of the deposition material (adhered film) adhered on the components, the adhered film may peel. On the other hand, when a coat of the target material is formed on the surface of the component, depending on an applied method, the coat itself tends to peel.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. JP-A 61-56277 discloses that on the surface of the component, spray deposit of Al or Mo is formed, and surface roughness of the spray deposit is made to be 200 μm or more. In this application, based on the surface roughness of the spray deposit, the deposition material adhered on the components is suppressed from peeling. Components for deposition apparatus that make use of the spray deposit are also disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Application No. JP-A 9-272965, for instance. In this application, an amount of gas remaining in the spray deposit formed on the surface of the apparatus components is stipulated to be 10 Torr·cc/g or less.
Components of the deposition apparatus that make use of the existing spray deposit, mainly based on large surface roughness of the spray deposit, suppress the deposition material (adhered film) adhered on the component surface from peeling. Such countermeasure for suppressing the adhered film from peeling can exhibit a certain degree of effect. However, due to the surface roughness of the spray deposit, there is caused a large unevenness on the surface of the adhered film, the large unevenness on the surface of the adhered film causing fine dust (particles) to occur on the contrary. Furthermore, based on the internal stress of the deposition material adhered on the component surface, the adhered film peels off. The peeling also causes the dust to occur.
In particular, in recent semiconductor elements, in order to attain such high integration degree as 64M, 256M and 1G, an interconnection width is demanded to be made extremely narrow such as 0.3 μm, 0.18 μm, furthermore 0.1 μm. In such extremely narrowed interconnection and an element therewith, if an ultra-fine particle (minute particle) of a diameter of approximately 0.2 μm for instance come to mingle with, interconnection failure or element failure will be caused.
Under such extremely severe conditions, by means of the existing dust preventive countermeasure (particle preventive countermeasure) such as mentioned above, manufacture yield of highly integrated semiconductor elements and so on can be heightened with difficulty. In order to heighten the manufacture yield of the semiconductor elements that have densely packed interconnections, it is strongly demanded to suppress the generation of the fine dust (particle) due to the apparatus components. Furthermore, the problems of the dust, without restricting to the components of the deposition apparatus are similarly occurring in the sputtering target or a backing plate for cooling and holding the sputtering target.
Furthermore, only to form the spray deposit on the surface of the apparatus components, due to the stress remaining inside the spray deposit, is likely to cause the spray deposit itself to peel off. When the spray deposit or the deposition material (adhered film) adhered thereon peels, suddenly the generation of the dust increases. Accordingly, ordinarily the apparatus is cleansed or the components are necessitated to exchange. The cleaning or the exchange of the components causes deterioration of working efficiency of the apparatus, resulting in an increase of deposition cost. Accordingly, it is strongly demanded, by suppressing the spray deposit for instance from peeling, to make longer the life of the apparatus components.
An object of the present invention is to provide components for a vacuum deposition apparatus and a target device that can largely suppress the generation of the dust from the adhered deposition material during the deposition process and facilitate to stably and effectively suppress the peeling of the adhered film itself. Another object of the present invention is to provide components for a vacuum deposition apparatus and a target device that can stably and effectively suppress the peeling of the film adhered during the deposition process or the spray deposit. Thereby, an increase of the deposition cost accompanying cleaning of the apparatus or exchange of the component can be suppressed, and the generation of the dust also being suppressed. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vacuum deposition apparatus that can suppress the dust from mingling in, thereby enabling to cope with the highly integrated semiconductor elements and to reduce the deposition cost through an improvement of the working efficiency.